An inertial navigation system (INS) is a navigation aid that uses motion and rotation sensors, such as accelerometers and gyroscopes, to continuously calculate the position, orientation, and velocity of a vehicle without the need for external references. INSs may be used on vehicles such as ships, aircraft, submarines, guided missiles, and spacecraft.
As examples, the accelerometers and gyroscopes used in navigation systems may have freely rotating masses that are monitored to determine the kinematic state changes of the vehicle. Given the sensitivity of the accelerometers and gyroscopes, it is generally undesirable for the monitoring sensors to have physical contact with the rotating masses. However, non-contact sensors or other devices that monitor the movement of the subject objects may not have sufficient accuracy or speed and may be subject to high costs and large processing requirements.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved systems and methods for monitoring the position and movement of an object, particularly in a navigation system. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.